Sex and Sun
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: "Funny thing. You have to invite me in." "What?" "Hahaha you have to say it, 'I invite you in'." [NaruSasu, AU, Vampire]
**Sex and Sun**

* * *

Sweaty, hot and packed, bodies on the dance floor grinding and rubbing up against each other as the DJ blared loud adrenaline pumping music through the massive speakers all around the club.

Entwined in the center of the dance floor, sporadic lights beaming and blinking all over them, were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki who, since Sasuke had approached him and bought him a drink at the bar, had been practically inseparable since then. Lips against lips, hands on ass, arms wrapped tight around necks trying to pull even closer together than they already were. Naruto swore if Sasuke tugged his head down anymore they'd just fuse together.

The raven haired man pulled back, panting and still gyrating his hips, "let's get outta here?" he said phrasing it like a question. He was very horny and despite his better judgement he would be taking this stranger home.

"Yea?" Naruto's eyes twinkled with mischief and promise. It made Sasuke's blood boil. He wanted Naruto so bad he couldn't explain if he tried.

"Cmon." Grabbing the blonde's shirt he tugged the younger man along, pushing through the throng of people as they headed for the exit. "My place isn't too far!" Sasuke yelled back hoping the blonde heard him. He did.

It took skill and patience to get to Sasuke's apartment which was close but not close enough. They'd be so wrapped up with each other they'd broken a chair and knocked over a cafe's potted plant trying to kiss, grope and run at the same time.

Naruto had pushed him up against a wall and ravished his neck until he whined and pointed to the dark blue door just several meters away. "It's right. There. Six more steps and we're home free." Sasuke had to twist and struggle and shudder in the blonde's hold so much that they'd eventually ended up at his door.

His hand shook so bad he could hardly find the right key and when he did his knees felt so weak he thought he might just say fuck it all and let the man fuck him right there on his steps. Smirking into his neck, Naruto took hold of his hand and glided the key in. Turning the lock for him before he started up his kissing and sucking once again. "See how easy that went in?" Naruto panted squeezing Sasuke cock with his other hand.

"Oh shut up. You're such a fucking tease." Sasuke wrenched the door open and almost toppled over himself getting inside. Naruto, however, didn't follow him in. He turned to look at the blonde, wondering if he had changed his mind but he looked just as sinful as he did when Sasuke suggested they get back to his place. "What?" he straightened up eyes roving over Naruto's disheveled clothes.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked blues eyes meeting black.

"What? Of course. Get in here," he went up to him, grabbing an arm and tugging him forward. The blonde did not budge and for some odd reason Sasuke's cock jumped at the random thought of climbing the man like a tree.

"Funny thing." Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head and looking adorably sheepish. "You have to invite me in."

"I already did," Sasuke stared at him, wondering why he was acting weird. Was he changing his mind?

"Hahaha yea but you have to say it. The words themselves," Sasuke's blank stare made him grin, "You have to say 'I invite you in'." Sasuke raised a thin black brow.

" 'I invite you in'," he repeated slowly and skeptically still staring at the blonde. His first one night stand in months and he gets a weirdo. Of course he gets a weirdo. Naruto smoothly stepped in, irritating grin still in place.

"You have a lovely apartment," he complimented and before Sasuke could get frustrated at the lack of male on male action Naruto was suddenly all over him. A bone searing kiss that he felt all the way down his spine.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's buttons open as fast as he could trying to not rip when Naruto straight up ripped his t-shirt in two. "What the f- whoa!" He was in the air. Naruto hiked one of Sasuke's leg over his hip and to keep from falling he swung his other leg around and hooked them together. "You're paying for that shirt."

Naruto threw his head back and laughed loudly as we weaved through the apartment as if it were his own. Reaching the bedroom he deposited Sasuke on the bed. Hurriedly discarding his tight jeans that complimented his ass wonderfully along with his boxes.

"Wow," Sasuke breathed as he tried to tug his own jeans off. Unlike Naruto who got his own off in one swoop Sasuke struggled to free himself plus he was distracted by all that Naruto was packing. It was an impressive sight.

Naruto grinned again hands on his hips as he showed off, "like what you see?"

"Help me get outta my clothes moron," Sasuke scoffed. He wouldn't compliment him. His head was big enough as is. Both of them. Naruto smoothly got to his knees and slid Sasuke's pants down first then his boxes. He'd come a little so his boxes had stuck to him a bit. Embarrassment flushed his face and he glared at his dick for its betrayal. Naruto leaned up a bit and licked a long line up his partner's semi flaccid erection. Jolting the man on the bed.

He moaned when Naruto took him into his mouth. Suckling the tip and with his hand working the base of his cock. He fell back on the bed, his toes curling as he was pleasured, moans spilling from his lips. "Oh God I can't- last much longer- ack-" he was cut off when Naruto sucked him all the way in. The tip of cock brushing the back of Naruto's throat and he damn near came. "Naruto!" he cried, squeezing his ass together as tight as he could to stave off his completion. "Bed side drawer. There's lube in there." He panted as he pulled himself up on the bed getting comfortable in the mess of pillow and spreading his legs comfortably wide.

"Oohhohoho," Naruto chuckled, generously coating his fingers with the kiwi scented lube, "I do love my meals spread out for me," he grinned broadly his long canine tooth catching the barest hint of light to gleam in the dark.

"You're such a dork ooohh," Sasuke was cut off as the blonde gently massaged a finger inside him. Slow shallow thrusts of his pointer finger going deeper and deeper each time while he feathered Sasuke's neck with kisses. "Ung add another one I'm good."

"Hmm you're so tight though," despite saying that Naruto added another finger, working quicker the looser his partner got until Sasuke got prissy and bit him. Naruto chuckled. "You bit me?"

"Ung I can't wait anymore. I won't last long. Just lube up and fuck me already."

"But I love playing with my food," Naruto joked nipped lightly at his neck much too light for the spasm of pain he felt at the base of his spine before he felt the head of Naruto's cock start to push in. He felt the minute the flared head popped inside him, his back arching off the bed, fingers clenching the sheets in a tight grip.

Sasuke wondered what he looked like. Probably flushed and glass eyed.

Naruto pulled back to watch himself disappear inside Sasuke's pucker inch by glorious inch. He groaned. Shoving til the base of his cock was buried indie Sasuke's ass and then just a bit more. He jerked his hips forward, just to make sure he was all in. "I'd fuck you hard but I want to savor this," and savor it he did. The blonde moved at his leisure drawing it out until he almost made Sasuke beg him to speed up and when he did Sasuke had to brace himself against the wall as Naruto fucked him hard and fast. The bed banging against the wall, the boards creaking under their weight.

At the last minute Naruto pulled out. "Turn over. Let me fuck you from behind." Naruto was sweating and panting. Chest heaving with every breath he took. Sasuke nodded. He missed the feel of Naruto so far up his ass but as soon as he was comfortably on his hands and knees Naruto draped himself over his back, his mouth latching onto Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke shouldn't have turned over. If Naruto was rough with him on his back he was absolutely brutal with him on his knees. With Naruto's arm wrapped tight around his waist they rocked and rocked. Naruto hitting that sweet spot inside him over and over until he came, painting his sheets white. The blonde wasn't done though. If anything the jerking of hips were so rough and uneven they forced Sasuke from his hands to his elbows and a bite on his shoulder so painful he cried out, his head dropped to the pillows as his dick gave a final effort to come again.

He didn't know what happened after that. He woke up alone and sore. He called in sick to work and stayed in bed til midday.

In the middle of peeing he twisted around to look at himself for the first time that day. He was paler, the bags under his eyes more prominent and two fang marks along with a crescent shaped mark were on his shoulder. He shrugged turning around to right him focusing on his task at hand. Jerking his dick to get rid of the remaining piss before he went to wash his hands.

Slow and methodical as always before his head shot up and his bleary eyes cleared. Yanking and pulling on his skin he looked at the marks on his skin, turning and grunting as he examined himself as best he could. "Naruto what the fuck?!" He yelled out. Gingerly sticking a finger into one of the puncture. He pulled it back, rubbing his fingers together. To his relief it seemed that there was only flakes of blood there and the wound, though he knew he got it last night, seemed pretty old.

He saw red.

Hurrying out the hall he rooted for his pants, digging through the pockets looking for the slip of paper Naruto has scrawled his number on. Yanking his curtains open he fumbled with the tie to keep them open so he could see the numbers better however, to his horror, the paper smoked. Burning along with the numbers on it. He yelped dropping the paper on the floor when the fire singed his finger tips.

He stared at it as the fire danced along the paper. It didn't scorch his carpet. Just burned into nothing. Not even ashes. He heard something combust behind him. Startled he turned to see a piece of paper on his night stand slowly burning as well starting at the edge where the sun had first hit it.

He edged over and read it as quickly as he could while it burned. 'Couldn't wait for the sun. I had a great time though. -Naruto." Sasuke scowled, slammed his hand on the paper, crumpled it and tossed it to his windows. It disintegrated instantaneously. Despite that he was still unsatisfied. Of course his first fling in months turned out to be some sort of supernatural tick!

Sasuke seethed. Swearing up and down his apartment that he would find that blonde blood sucker and run a stake through his heart. He was going to pay for the bite marks.

And his shirt.

* * *

 **AN:** Was written for an old friend of mine but I felt like sharing it with everyone. Reviews are appreciated ^_~


End file.
